Never Say Never
by xPhoebexColexlove
Summary: Bela is back for a reason that only Castiel knows as he asks Dean to help him with it for a while. Dean wants to hate Bela but what he doesnt know is that shes not quite the same. this sucks but i didnt want to give too much away
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I should be updating "I've just seen a face" instead but I couldn't help myself. This idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. I hope my muse doesn't go away and I'm going to take the risk of posting this for now and see what you guys think. I know it probably has lots of grammar spelling but bare with me it was late at night when I wrote this. Enjoy lol

Chapter 1:

It was dark all around the room. The soft sound of the rain falling against her window made her wake up from her dream. Although she wasn't so sure it was a dream but a nightmare actually. She looked around confused and sweating, breathing heavily she looked around and found herself in a small motel room, all dark and raining outside. She looked at her hands not knowing exactly why, perhaps it was a way to assure herself that she was ok and there was not marks on her wrists or body as her nightmare made her believe. She was dressed in a white gown as her hair fell down her shoulders in well shaped curls. She could almost swear this was the first time she woke up looking so good, not that she remembered exactly. Her head was a mess full of images that didn't make sense to her and all she could think about was what was she doing in this place? And better yet, why?

Three knocks in the door made her jump on bed surprised at first, and as the knocks kept going she wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer the door or not. She climbed off of bed slowly and approaching the door she placed her hand on the knob and opened up facing two men. One tall, dark and blue eyes that she found so peaceful and beautiful. The other shorter, low hair cut and staring at her with an expression that made her almost regret the fact of opening the door.

"**You've got to be kidding me"**.

-----------+-----------

Dean was angry, no he was more than just angry he was furious. He couldn't believe what Castiel was saying to him. Bela was back? Bela the biggest pain in his ass Bela, the reason that made him almost get a heart attack many times in a row Bela. He knew the pit was literally **hell **and he didn't wish that suffering not even to his worst enemy, well perhaps maybe the bastards that tortured him down there, but they were meant for that place anyways. But he didn't wish for Bela to be back on his life either. Castiel swore to him that he didn't need to be part of this and it was just a temporary help but Dean knew better. Once he saw Bela again all that anger and regrets of not killing her from the past would come bouncing right back into him and he didn't know he would be able to control himself. **'Dean, listen I need help'** those words resounded on his head as he drove all the way towards the nearest motel where Castiel was waiting for him. She was probably going to be angry at him, and looking like hell after coming back from well…hell! Angry for not saving her on time. Angry for him being one of the people who made her soul suffer while she was in the pit. But he didn't care. He _**couldn't**_ care. It's not like she didn't deserve all those things after all.

He shook his head trying to shrug all the guilty feelings from himself and for the time wishing to see her because he now knew that the moment he did he would actually remember the reasons why he hated her so much in the first place.

When he finally arrived to the place he asked on the front desk for the keys of room 609, with the excuse that his sister was waiting there for him to come and pick her up, just as Castiel have asked him to. The old man looked at him suspicious but he didn't ask as he gave him the keys and Dean made his way towards the room. It was all dark and raining outside and there was not soul nearby. Dean wondered if Castiel was ever going to show up when he felt a voice coming from behind him making him jump.

"Damn Cass! You have to work in that sneaky off behind people's back thing of yours. You know I may be alive now but you can kill anyone of a heart attack that way"

"She's waiting"

Castiel said not paying attention to Dean's comment. His words made Dean swallow hard as he stared at the door in front of him. He was about to use the keys that were given to him but Castiel stopped him holding his hand.

"No! If you do that you will scare her…we have to do this properly"

Dean looked at him confused. He couldn't understand why Castiel was worrying so much about Bela, it's not like she was some sort of angel all of the sudden. But he knew better than to go against his word so he just nodded and knocked on the door three times waiting for some kind of response as Castiel seemed to keep his eyes on the door. If he could shoot fire from his eyes there would be a hole in the door by now, Dean thought. As he knocked a couple of times more he was caught off by surprise when the door suddenly opened. And there she was standing in a white gown, her hair looking as if she had just comeback from the beauty salon, her eyes sparkling in the dark and-Dean almost feared to say- so beautiful that he couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be Bela, not looking like this, it wasn't fair he was expecting to find rage in her eyes, and angry words but all he could see written all over her face was confusion and fear and that's when he said it, the first words coming to his mind, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"**You've got to be kidding me"**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of this story. Hopefully this will clarify a bit more what the fic is all about and well hope you enjoy as well. I tried to write it from a single point of view but my mind kept changing from one person to another so I had to. R&R please 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Bela looked at them both slightly surprised by the man's words. She stepped back a bit scared not knowing who they were or what they were doing there in the first place.

"Listen don't need to be afraid, we are here to help you, actually I'm the reason you're here in the first place"

She heard the man with the nice blue eyes say as the other kept staring at her. She could almost feel the rage and confusion in his eyes. And there was something else she couldn't quite guess but if she had to she would say it was hate, and directed towards her specifically.

"Look Cass I don't know why you bother in being so nice with her, she's probably planning something in her mind to get out of here and take something from us in her way out"

"No Dean it's not like that…you don't understand"

Bela kept walking backwards changing her view from one man to the other; she wasn't sure if she should trust them or even listen to them. She was so scared that her heart kept beating inside her heart madly as though she was going to faint.

"I…I don't know what's going on or who you are so why don't you just tell me and do whatever you want, if you want money I don't know if you will find this here because I don't even know where I am or I how got here…I—"

She stopped in her tracks breathing heavily, her whole body shaking in fear. Castiel walked towards her slowly trying his best not to scare her as Dean folded his arms across his chest getting more and more confused by the hour.

"What is this whole act Bela? A way to fool us and get out of here pretending to be the victim or what? I mean I didn't know hell have messed up so much with your head to the point of driving you insane and honestly I don't believe it"

Bela looked up at him frowning she didn't understand what he was talking about, was this whole thing a joke? Who were these crazy men and why they were talking to her as though they knew her already. She could feel her knees giving up on her as she sat down on the edge of the bed trying her best not to faint. Castiel moved towards her sitting next to her and placing his thumb on her temple making her raise her view and looking at him now, getting lost into those blue eyes of his.

"Ok I want you to relax and close your eyes for a second…I need for you to be completely calm until I explain to you everything you need to know"

Bela did as he asked her to, for some reason she seemed to trust this man not matter what, and as she closed her eyes she could feel a white light running through her body and making all the fear and sick feeling go out right away. It was as though she was in peace one more time and whatever he said to her from now on she would believe, every word even if he told her all of the sudden he was from another planet that came to kidnap her, she would still believe him. It was a strange feeling and she didn't even know why she had in her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly at the man in front of her as she took a deep breath.

"Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurts, if you feel any kind of headache or any other pain please tell me"

Bela just nodded and smiled followed by a small _'I'm ok'_. Dean kept staring at them as confused as he was in the beginning,

"What are you doing Cass? Don't you see she's pretending! This is who she is a lying thief who sold her soul for money; can't you just see this is another one of her traps? Pretend to be some sort of damsel in distress?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Dean"

Castiel replied right away not looking at him, his attention was fully directed towards Bela who was now staring at Dean, fear back in her eyes. Dean couldn't stand that look in her eyes, he didn't want to be fooled by her one more time and not thinking it twice he walked towards her fast and grabbing her by the shoulders he lifted her up from bed and shook her body with anger in his eyes.

"What are you trying to do huh? Fool Castiel like you fooled me many times before and play with us until you're bored? Is that what are you trying to do? If it is then I can see hell hasn't change anything on you because you keep on being the same lying bitch that tried to kill me and my brother and then expected some help from us when you didn't have any more hours left"

Bela couldn't say anything as he kept on yelling at her. She could feel her heart racing as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Somehow this man, his face, his voice everything about him made her feel so scared she just wanted to run away and never see him again. And right now as he screamed at her things she couldn't understand, and gripped her shoulders and arms with a force that made her bones ache make her confused as to how a guy like him could be accompanied by another man who only showed kindness with his eyes.

Castiel moved towards Dean placing a hand on his shoulder to make him let go of her.

"Dean that's enough! You're hurting her. "

"I don't think so Cass this is another one of her lies and I'm not going to fall for it again"

"No it's just you don't understand. She's not lying, because the truth is she doesn't know who you are or who she is. She doesn't have any memory of what she did in the past or what happened. Her memory is completely in blank"

As these words hit him Dean let go of Bela right away taking a step back, his eyes on the floor now. For the first time he almost felt sorry for doing what he just did. But he was so tired already, and if something hell have taught him was not to trust anyone ever again so seeing her again made his inner demons and all frustrations come out one more time bringing the worst out of him. As he finally looked at Castiel he dropped his arms in defeat with a guilty expression all across his face

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot to everyone who had reviewed my story. It really means a lot. This chapter is not much good coz I began writing it a while ago and I was too tired when I left it and then I didn't remember most of the things I wanted to add so I finish it off before I made more mistakes. I have too many good ideas for this story so I hope you all enjoy and be easy on the spelling mistakes XD.

Chapter 3:

Dean had no idea what the hell he was doing there. Well he did know, Castiel had told him to keep an eye on Bela while she slept but why the heck did he have to be some kind of baby sitter for this woman he didn't even like? Still he knew better than to go against the angel's wishes so he just sat there in the middle of the room as she slept peacefully completely unaware of all the thoughts running through his head right now.

So she has forgotten who she was and Castiel needed to take care of her because for some crazy reason (one Dean didn't dare to ask) she was destined for something greater. But why? Why her of all people? Castiel hadn't told Dean but he had a feeling that he would soon find out, probably sooner than what he would like to. And now she was resting because she needed to save her energy after all the talk she had with the angel. He had told her about some of the aspects of her life like she going to hell for making a deal with a demon and now returning thanks to him, and to Dean's surprise she took everything better than what he expected. As if Castiel was telling her that babies cried a lot, it was ludicrous really the way she took everything in as if it was the most normal talk ever. And after Castiel had explained to him that he made a bond with her mind allowing her to believe everything he said made Dean laugh in his mind thinking that if Castiel told Bela right at that moment that she was actually a man who just got a sex change she would still believe him.

Dean sighed in the middle of the dark rubbing his face with his hands in frustration to the whole situation and was in that moment he saw her roll onto her side and open her eyes slowly. It took a while until she finally looked up at him and that expression of fear returned to her eyes. She sat up slowly in bed trying not to look too much at him.

"What time is it?"

She asked looking down afraid to make eye contact.

"I'm not sure must be around 8:00am, you slept a lot"

Dean said trying to sound sarcastic but she didn't even move, she kept staring down at her hands. Her hair was a bit of a mess now but it still looked wonderful falling down her face now as she looked down.

"Yeah I guess I did although I didn't rest"

What a shocker, leave it to Bela to complain about the lack of sleep, she probably would find a way to complain to Castiel about Dean not letting her sleep for some crazy reason, maybe he made too much noise with his chair or maybe he sighed too loud but just when he was about to reply with another sarcasm her voice surprised him one more time.

"I keep having these nightmares and they are all way too confusing… I find myself on a place surrounded by fire and all I can hear is screams of people around me and…..and you…your face keeps appearing next to mine"

She breathed out her eyes finally meeting his and Dean found himself gulping. She probably was dreaming about hell and how he was one of the first people who tortured her soul. He didn't know how much she remembered but for some reason he wanted her to keep that part away from her mind forever. It was something he wasn't proud of after all and he didn't want her to remember either, he didn't think he would be able to look at her ever again if she ever did. Fortunately for him she shook her head as to brush those feelings off and smiled weakly.

"Well it must be nothing just my reaction to seeing you for the first time I guess"

She said climbing off of bed and walking towards him slowly, something that made Dean wished he had some kind of shield around himself that kept her apart from him because truth was he didn't want to be near her right now.

"Hmmm where's Castiel?"

She asked stopping in her tracks before reaching anywhere near Dean's chair to which he let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding.

"He had to go out, they needed him"

He said pointing towards the ceiling

"But he said he will return soon enough, he still needs to tell you more about the reasons of why you're here"

"Ok good did he tell you when exactly he was coming back?"

"What? No he never tells and get used to it, that's the way it works with angels"

"So he left you to do what? Take care of me"

Dean sighed not looking at her this time. He didn't like her making all these questions.

"Yeah something like that…hey listen why don't you just go back to sleep or something I'm not in the mood for chatting"

He said looking at her one more time noticing something in her face that could almost be read as if she was disappointed the talk was ending so soon.

"Well I can't sleep right now even if I tried, for once I'm afraid of having the same nightmares and two…well I'm a bit hungry"

She said a bit too low for Dean to hear.

"I'm sorry you're what?"

He asked trying to get a second response out of her.

"I'M HUNGRY!! OK?"

She said this time a bit too loud for her own taste and she found her cheeks getting warmer as she blushed in the dark. Dean tried not to laugh at this and standing up from his chair he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I don't know if I should take you out to eat something Castiel didn't say anything about you leaving this room besides…"

He paused for a second staring at her from head to toes, admiring her body underneath the white robe that made her look like some sort of angel that just walked out of a Hollywood movie, ironic , he thought and cleaning his throat he looked up at her face avoiding to stare at her body one more time.

"…what are you going to wear? I don't think people will enjoy seeing you like that in the middle of the street"

Bela looked at herself for a second as though she didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Why? Do you think is too revealing?"

She said and Dean could almost swear there was a hint of sarcasm behind that comment. It wouldn't be a strange thing coming from her after all.

"Well of course! I mean have you looked at yourself? You're barely …."

He stopped himself before he could say something else and noticed her smiling at that which made him grow _**umcorfotable. He preferred the fighting and the harsh comment at these silent moments.**_

_"**Just stay here alright? I'll go out and look for some food and maybe get a reach of Castiel, I don't know how yet but I'll try I mean he can't keep you forever here wearing only **____**that**__**"**_

He said and not letting her reply he walked right out of the room slamming the door behind him, leaving a really speechless Bela behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: ok this seriously took me LONGGGGG to update and I apologize. But between school getting in the way and writters block messing with my brain (hey that rhymed ;) ) I just couldn't even open this document without getting everything wrong. So I finally finished it and hope you all was a bit hard to write but I tried my best.**_

Chapter 4:

Castiel knew what he had to do , he didn't need to receive orders from his superiors in order to understand the meaning of this whole plan. They needed Bela, that was for sure and they also needed Dean, his approach with her, because he knew her, and besides there was something between them Castiel couldn't quite figure out. It was some kind of connection, Dean could say he hated her but the angel knew better than could see through his soul and he always saw pain on Dean's eyes each time he was close to her ,as if there was a part inside him that wished to reach for her and keep her close, like he wasn't going to find anyone who was so similar to him. But his hatred and doubts will only cloud his mind about her. It would be so much easy for Castiel to just tell him the truth, about her, about her past but right now he couldn't, he just needed to go with the plan and do as he was told .

He knocked at her door twice, he still wasn't sure how she would feel about him just appearing inside the room just like he was used to do. She understood who he was but still she was a woman and there were certain boundaries even an angel couldn't cross. When she finally opened the door he could noticed, by the look in her eyes , she wasn't really expecting him. He walked inside slowly and as she closed the door behind him he sat at the edge of the bed staring at her for a second who was standing in the middle of the room folding her arms across her chest with a sort of awkward smile on her face.

-"Were you expecting someone else?

He asked with the same calm tone he always used.

-"hmm yeah actually Dean, he went out to look for some food so I thought it was him but I'm glad it's you"

He smiled to himself as he looked down for a second, he never knew why humans liked to hide the truth even from themselves so much. But nevermind that he still was here to work he couldn't get distracted by his curiosity over human emotions.

-"I'm here to take you to a place you might remember, not fully but some memories will creep into your mind as images and you might get a bit confused but I want you to feel safe and know it's ok to be there."

She looked at him a bit confused at first but since she had that mind bond with him she really couldn't doubt him or feel scared to where he was taking her. She trusted him. As he walked towards her she just relaxed feeling his hands rest on her shoulders she looked up at him , her eyes getting lost into his.

-"Ok what place is that exactly?"

-"Why don't you see it for yourself?

He said and the moment she looked around she noticed they weren't on the motel room anymore but in some kind of apartment filled with rare objects she could recognize as supernatural artifacts. She didn't understand why she was so familiar to this place and why she recognized most of the stuff right away and it was when she realized this was probably what Castiel meant when he said that she would remember stuff.

-"This is where you used to live, after you died we tried to keep it safe and hidden because we knew that sooner or later you were coming back and you would be needing it."

Said Castiel taking her almost by surprised. She was still lost in the many images making their way inside her head and causing her a headache.

-"Since when, exactly have you and whoever else is in charge, been planning this?"

-"All will be revealed to you on its own time, for now you need to be patient and accept what has been given to you…you can walk to the bedroom and find new clothes and maybe take a shower do as you please, I have to go now but I'll come back soon I promise."

Bela just nodded in agreement not knowing exactly how to feel about this whole thing of staying alone for too long in this place. It was as though she felt safe in it but at the same time it was still strange to her in many ways. The moment she blinked Castiel was already out of her sight which left her no other choice but to check the bedroom and maybe find some more memories that would help her feel more relaxed.

-*-

There was one thing Dean Winchester hated and it was to be left behind. He had went to the nearest cafeteria and bought the special to go. He didn't even have a chance to relax , sit down and enjoy a good cup of coffee and morning breakfast. All because he was in a hurry to go and see Bela. It wasn't like he wanted to be back so quick , he didn't like the idea of being with her in the same room for so long. But he also didn't like the idea of leaving her alone so he really had no much of a choice.

Once he was back on the room he found it empty, not sign of Bela or anyone for that matter. He cursed under his breath, pissed about the fact that after all that trouble he went through it all went to waste. Well at least he could enjoy this breakfast now but still that didn't mean he was a bit worried as to where Bela was. He figured he could worry about that later. As he sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the tv scanning for something to watch he opened the brown bag , catching the scent of morning coffee and an egg sandwich. He was ready to grab a bite at his sandwich when he felt a hand touching his shoulder that made him almost throw the bag to the floor and run away screaming, well that last part wouldn't be so Dean Winchester, he thought. It took him like a whole minute to finally realize it was Castiel who was standing next to him, looking not the tiny bit amused by his reaction.

-"Dammit Cas! Seriously, would it kill you to knock the door or something?"

-"I'm sorry, but I am in a bit of a hurry, I came because I need to take you with me."

Dean picked up the bag from the bed, as though he wasn't listening, and placing it on the table he sighed deeply at the sight of his just missed yummy breakfast.

-"Ok, so were are we going? And where the heck is Bela?"

-"That's the thing , I'm taking you to where she is. I need you to watch out for her for a little longer before I comeback. "

-"Great! What else is new? But what about Sam? I'll need to give him a call let him know I'm doing the babysitting job a little while longer." He said grabbing the phone from his pocket and ready to dial the Bobby's number when Castiel stopped him by placing his hand on his. Something that made Dean feel kind of awkward .

-"Don't worry about Sam, I'll let him know, we don't have time"

Dean sighed in frustration shutting his phone off.

-"Alright Cas, the day you actually let me know what the hell is going on before you come asking for my help, im seriously going to throw some kind of party, invite everyone, demons even."

He said to which the angel replied only with a confused frown.

-"Nevermind, come on! Take me with Cruella, I'm sure she's dying to see me"

And as soon he finished saying those words Castiel walked towards him and pressing his fingers to his forehead made them appear in a total diferent place in the blink of an eye. It took Dean a moment to recover from the angel- traveling thingy. But as soon as he was back in his own two feet he realized he knew this place. It was Bela's apartment. He turned around checking everything out, every little detail with his eyes to find out what he was suspecting, the place was like the first time he was here. Nothing was out of place, it was like going back on time and reliving the same day all over again. He wanted to ask Castiel about this weird aspect but the angel was already gone, which was not surprising for him at all. He didn't know what he should do, look for Bela maybe? She had to be there otherwise Castiel wouldn't have bring him here in the first place.

-"Bela? Ummm is me Dean, Cas gave me a first class ticket to Angel-Airlines and brought me here. Where are you?"

He called out as he made his way upstairs not even knowing where she could possibly be. He found himsmelf in the middle of a long white corridor with different doors that led to room. He asumed these were the bedrooms and probably one or two bathroom. After all when she was alive she loved the good life, so it was not surprise to him that the apartment had more than one bedroom.

-"Bela?"

He called out again and was beginning to worry when he didn't get a reply. He hated to think he was brought all the way here to find the she wasn't even there to begin with. But if that was the case wouldn't have Castiel know as well? As he finally reached the last room at the end of the hall, he knocked three times figuring this was probably Bela's room. To his relief he was finally greeted with a response from behind the door.

-"Yes? Castiel? Come in"

-"No Bel—ugh what the heck"

Dean sighed, stopping himself, as he began to open the door slowly catching a small view of the side of her room at first. He figured if she was inviting the angel in, it meant it was safe for him to come in as well. It was at that moment, when the door was finally open, that Dean Winchester was proven wrong.


End file.
